Crossover Wrestling Entertainment: Year 2019-2020
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Over 100 superstars and characters have gathered to prove themselves in the squared circle. Here in the CWE, they all follow one rule: Only the strongest survive! FULLY REVAMPED! Starts the week after New Year's Eve.
1. 2018-2019 Roster

**Crossover Wrestling Entertainment  
2017-2018 Roster**

 **Monday Night Melee**

Authority Figures

Rodney Rose (OC) - Commissioner  
Pauline ( _Super Mario Odyssey_ ) - General Manager  
Master Roshi ( _Dragon Ball Z_ ) - Head Trainer  
Judy Hopps ( _Zootopia_ ) - Chief of Security/Head of Women's Division  
Commentators: Michael Cole, Booker T, Rob Dyrdek, Renee Young  
Ring Announcer: Lilian Garcia

Singles/Tag Team Divisions

John Cena - Face  
AJ Styles – Face  
Jin Kazama ( _Tekken_ ) – Face  
Hiro Hamada ( _Big Hero 6_ ) – Face  
Wasabi ( _Big Hero 6_ ) - Face  
Fred ( _Big Hero 6_ ) – Face  
Baymax ( _Big Hero 6_ ) – Face  
Samoa Joe – Heel  
Heihachi Mishima ( _Tekken_ ) – Heel  
Kurt Angle - Face  
Kane - Face  
Guile ( _Street Fighter_ ) - Face  
Wario ( _WarioWare_ ) – Heel  
Daniel Bryan – Face  
Chris Redfield ( _Resident Evil_ ) – Face  
Zack Ryder - Face  
Mojo Rawley - Face  
Jaden Yuki ( _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ ) – Face  
Finn Balor – Face  
Chazz Princeton ( _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ ) – Heel - Cruiserweight Champion  
Rusev – Heel  
Silver ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ) – Face  
Goldberg – Face  
Zane Truesdale ( _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ ) - Heel  
Mario ( _Super Mario_ ) – Face  
Luigi ( _Super Mario_ ) - Face  
The Rock - Face  
Bray Wyatt - Face  
Sora ( _Kingdom Hearts_ ) - Face  
Riku ( _Kingdom Hearts_ ) - Face  
Braun Strowman – Face  
Luke Gallows - Face  
Karl Anderson - Face  
Yusei Fudo ( _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds)_ \- Face - Melee Tag Team Champion  
Jack Atlas ( _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds)_ \- Face - Melee Tag Team Champion  
Crow Hogan ( _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_ ) - Face  
Phoenix Wright ( _Ace Attorney_ ) – Face  
Cesaro – Heel  
Sheamus - Heel  
Shinsuke Nakamura - Face  
The Miz - Heel  
Brock Lesnar - Heel - Ultimatum Champion

Women's Division

Blaze ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ) – Face  
Go-Go Tomago ( _Big Hero 6_ ) – Face  
Honey Lemon ( _Big Hero 6_ ) – Face  
Princess Daisy ( _Super Mario_ ) – Face  
Charlotte Flair – Face  
AJ Lee – Face  
Alexa Bliss – Heel  
Carmelita Fox ( _Sly Cooper_ ) – Face  
Alexis Rhodes ( _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ ) – Face - Melee Women's Champion  
Ada Wong ( _Resident Evil_ ) - Heel  
Chun-Li ( _Street Fighter_ ) - Face  
Lana - Heel  
Nina Williams ( _Tekken_ ) - Face  
Akiza Izinski ( _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_ ) - Face  
Dana Brooke – Face  
Princess Peach ( _Super Mario_ ) – Face  
Nikki Bella – Heel  
Brie Bella - Heel  
Naomi - Face

 **Thursday Night Thunder**

Authority Figures

Daniel Rose (OC) - Commissioner  
Seto Kaiba ( _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ) - General Manager  
Mokuba Kaiba ( _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ) - Talent Advisor  
Callie & Marie ( _Splatoon_ ) - Co-Heads of Women's Division  
Chloe Bourgeois ( _Miraculous Ladybug_ ) - Executive Assistant  
Commentators: Tony Stark, Brock Samson, Jonathan Coachman  
Ring Announcer: Tony Chimel

Singles/Tag Team Divisions

Wolf O'Donnell ( _Star Fox_ ) – Heel  
Panther Caruso ( _Star Fox_ ) – Heel  
Leon Powalski ( _Star Fox_ ) – Heel  
Chuck Greene ( _Dead Rising_ ) – Face  
Cat Noir ( _Miraculous Ladybug_ ) – Face  
Sami Zayn - Heel  
Dean Ambrose – Face  
Roman Reigns – Face  
Seth Rollins – Face  
Chris Jericho – Face  
CM Punk – Face  
Jey Uso – Face  
Jimmy Uso – Face  
Sonic ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ) – Face  
Tails ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ) – Face  
Knuckles ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ) – Face  
Kazuya Mishima ( _Tekken_ ) – Heel  
Shadow ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ) – Face - United States Champion  
Big Show - Face  
Nick Ramos ( _Dead Rising 3_ ) - Face  
Bruce Irvin ( _Tekken_ ) - Heel  
Big E – Face  
Kofi Kingston – Face  
Xavier Woods – Face  
Aster Phoenix ( _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ ) - Face  
Leon Kennedy ( _Resident Evil_ ) – Face  
Triple H – Heel  
Ryu ( _Street Fighter_ ) - Face  
Ken Masters ( _Street Fighter_ ) - Face  
Eddie Edwards - Face  
R-Truth - Face  
Baron Corbin – Heel - Television Champion  
Kevin Owens – Heel  
Fox McCloud ( _Star Fox_ ) – Face - Thunder Tag Team Champion  
Falco Lombardi ( _Star Fox_ ) – Face - Thunder Tag Team Champion  
Randy Orton – Heel  
Harper – Heel  
Rowan – Heel  
Miles Edgeworth ( _Ace Attorney_ ) – Face  
Tommy Oliver ( _Power Rangers_ ) – Face - CWE Champion  
Undertaker – Face  
Casey Jones ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ ) – Face  
Rhyno – Face  
Heath Slater - Face  
Matt Hardy - Face  
Jeff Hardy - Face  
Jinder Mahal - Heel  
Kai ( _Ninjago_ ) - Face  
Jay ( _Ninjago_ ) - Face  
Cole ( _Ninjago_ ) - Face  
Zane ( _Ninjago_ ) - Face

Women's Division

Christie Monteiro ( _Tekken_ ) – Face  
Ladybug ( _Miraculous Ladybug_ ) – Face  
Becky Lynch – Heel  
Sasha Banks – Face  
Alicia Fox – Heel  
Amy Rose ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ) – Face  
Sunset Shimmer ( _MLP: Equestria Girls_ ) - Face - Thunder Women's Champion  
Krystal ( _Star Fox_ ) – Face  
Bayley – Face  
Nya ( _Ninjago_ ) - Face  
Anna Williams ( _Tekken_ ) - Heel  
Luna Loud ( _Loud House_ ) - Face  
Adagio Dazzle ( _MLP: Rainbow Rocks_ ) – Heel  
Aria Blaze ( _MLP: Rainbow Rocks_ ) – Heel  
Sonata Dusk ( _MLP: Rainbow Rocks_ ) – Heel  
Mickie James - Heel  
Carmella - Face

 **PPV Shows (2019)**

January: Multi-Man Rumble (Royal Rumble equivalent)

February: Chamber of Carnage (Elimination Chamber equivalent)

March: Fastlane

April: Superstar Mania (WrestleMania equivalent)

May: Backlash

June: Money in the Bank

July: World of Extremes (Extreme Rules equivalent)

August: Summer Showdown (SummerSlam equivalent)

September: Hell in a Cell

October: Super Shakedown

November: Survivor Series

December: TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs

 **Tag Teams**

Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon

The Hype Bros: Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley

Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton

The Mario Bros: Mario and Luigi

The Bludgeon Brothers: Luke Harper and Erick Rowan

The Balor Club: Finn Balor, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson

Team 5Ds: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Akiza Izinski

The Bar: Sheamus and Cesaro

Sora and Riku

Star Wolf: Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski and Panther Caruso

The Shield: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns

The Usos: Jey and Jimmy Uso

Team Heroes: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles

G Corporation: Kazuya Mishima and Bruce Irvin with Anna Williams

The New Day: Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods

Ryu and Ken Masters

Star Fox: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi with Krystal

Heath Slater and Rhyno

The Hardy Boyz: Matt and Jeff Hardy

The Ninja: Kai, Zane, Jay and Cole

The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze

The Boss 'n Hug Connection: Sasha Banks and Bayley


	2. Title History

**CWE Title History (2016-2019)**

 **Multi-Man Rumble  
** **2016 Winner: Chris Redfield  
2017 Winner: Goldberg  
2018 Winner(s): Shadow (Men's) and Sunset Shimmer (Women's)  
2019 Winner(s): Braun Strowman (Men's) and Luna Loud (Women's)  
**

 **Money in the Bank  
** **2015: Shadow (Cashed in on Miles Edgeworth on May 26, 2016)  
2016: Undertaker (Cashed in on Chuck Greene on April 30, 2017)  
2017: CM Punk (Men's; cashed in on Kazuya Mishima on August 20, 2017) and Adagio Dazzle (Women's; Cashed in on Ladybug on April 10, 2018)  
2018: Tommy Oliver (Men's; cashed in on The Miz on Nov. 12, 2018) and Sunset Shimmer (Women's; cashed in on Nina Williams on Oct. 6, 2018)  
**

 **CWE Television Championship  
** **Jin Kazama (first reign) – September 14, 2016 to October 30, 2016  
Miles Edgeworth (first reign) – October 30, 2016 to November 29, 2016  
Leon Kennedy (first reign) – November 29, 2016 to January 29, 2017  
Heihachi Mishima (first reign) – January 29, 2017 to August 14, 2017  
Hiro Hamada (first reign) – August 14, 2017 to August 20, 2017  
Heihachi Mishima (second reign) – August 20, 2017 to September 24, 2017  
Rey Mysterio (first reign) – September 24, 2017 to October 9, 2017  
Heihachi Mishima (third reign) – October 9, 2017 to December 26, 2017  
Rey Mysterio (second reign) – December 26, 2017 to April 8, 2018  
Finn Balor (first reign) - April 8, 2018 to August 19, 2018  
Baron Corbin (first reign) - August 19, 2018 to November 18, 2018  
Nick Ramos (first reign) - November 18, 2018 to today  
**

 **CWE Cruiserweight** **Championship  
Silver (first reign) - April 8, 2018 to June 17, 2018  
Zane Truesdale (first reign) - June 17, 2018 to August 19, 2018  
Riku (first reign) - August 19, 2018 to November 2, 2018  
Chazz Princeton (first reign) - November 2, 2018 to today**

 **CWE Melee Tag Team Championship** **  
Cesaro and Sheamus (first reign) – December 18, 2016 to January 29, 2017  
Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson (first reign) – January 29, 2017 to April 2, 2017  
The Mario Bros (Mario and Luigi) (third reign) – April 2, 2017 to June 4, 2017  
Cesaro and Sheamus (second reign) – June 4, 2017 to August 20, 2017  
Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada and Wasabi) (first reign) – August 20, 2017 to November 6, 2017  
Cesaro and Sheamus (third reign) – November 6, 2017 to December 25, 2017  
The Rock and Silver (first reign) – December 25, 2017 to January 28, 2018  
The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) (first reign) - January 28, 2018 to April 8, 2018  
The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley) (first reign) - April 8, 2018 to September 16, 2018  
Cesaro and Sheamus (fourth reign) - September 16, 2018 to December 24, 2018  
Team 5Ds (Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas) (first reign) - December 24, 2018 to today  
**

 **CWE Thunder Tag Team Championship  
** **Tommy Oliver and Shadow (first reign) – September 11, 2016 to December 4, 2016  
Star Wolf (Wolf O'Donnell and Panther Caruso) (first reign) – December 4, 2016 to December 29, 2016  
Star Fox (Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi) (first reign) – December 29, 2016 to March 23, 2017  
G Corporation (Kazuya Mishima and Bruce Irvin) (first reign) – March 23, 2017 to July 23, 2017  
The New Day (Big E and Xavier Woods) (first reign) – July 23, 2017 to August 20, 2017  
G Corporation (Kazuya Mishima and Bruce Irvin) (second reign) – August 20, 2017 to September 14, 2017  
The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) (second reign) – September 14, 2017 to October 8, 2017  
G Corporation (Kazuya Mishima and Bruce Irvin) (third reign) – October 8, 2017 to January 4, 2018  
The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) (first reign) – January 4, 2018 to April 8, 2018  
Star Wolf (Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski) (second reign) - April 8, 2018 to August 19, 2018  
Team Heroes (Sonic and Tails) (first reign) - August 19, 2018 to December 13, 2018  
The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper and Rowan) (first reign) - December 13, 2018 to January 27, 2019  
Ryu and Ken Masters (first reign) - January 27, 2019 to today  
**

 **CWE Melee Women's Championship  
** **Ada Wong (first reign) – April 3, 2016 to July 25, 2016  
Blaze (first reign) – July 25, 2016 to August 21, 2016  
Ada Wong (second reign) – August 21, 2016 to October 3, 2016  
Blaze (second reign) – October 3, 2016 to October 30, 2016  
Ada Wong (third reign) – October 30, 2016 to November 28, 2016  
Blaze (third reign) – November 28, 2016 to December 18, 2016  
Ada Wong (fourth reign) – December 18, 2016 to February 13, 2017  
Naomi (first reign) – February 13, 2017 to April 30, 2017  
Alexa Bliss (first reign) – April 30, 2017 to August 20, 2017  
Blaze (fourth reign) – August 20, 2017 to August 28, 2017  
Alexa Bliss (second reign) – August 28, 2017 to December 18, 2017  
Carmelita Fox (first reign) – December 18, 2017 to April 8, 2018  
AJ Lee (first reign) - April 8, 2018 to August 19, 2018  
Alexis Rhodes (first reign) - August 19, 2018 to today  
**

 **CWE Thunder Women's Championship  
** **Becky Lynch (first reign) – September 13, 2016 to December 4, 2016  
Adagio Dazzle (first reign) – December 4, 2016 to February 12, 2017  
Mickie James (first reign) – February 12, 2017 to February 23, 2017  
Vacated due to injury  
Adagio Dazzle (second reign) – February 23, 2017 to April 2, 2017  
Mickie James (second reign) – April 2, 2017 to August 20, 2017  
Nina Williams (first reign) – August 20, 2017 to November 16, 2017  
Ladybug (first reign) – November 16, 2017 to April 10, 2018  
Adagio Dazzle (third reign) - April 10, 2018 to August 19, 2018 (Money in the Bank Cash-in)  
Ladybug (second reign) - August 19, 2018 to September 16, 2018  
Nina Williams (second reign) - September 16, 2018 to October 6, 2018  
Sunset Shimmer (first reign) - October 6, 2018 to today (Money in the Bank Cash-in)  
**

 **CWE United States Championship  
** **Daniel Bryan (second reign) – January 11, 2016 to January 14, 2016  
Zane Truesdale (second reign) – January 14, 2016 to January 24, 2016  
Chris Redfield (first reign) – January 24, 2016 to May 22, 2016  
Bray Wyatt (first reign) – May 22, 2016 to September 25, 2016  
Drafted to Melee as a result  
Jaden Yuki (first reign) – September 25, 2016 to January 9, 2017  
Chris Jericho (first reign) – January 9, 2017 to April 2, 2017  
Kevin Owens (first reign) – April 2, 2017 to April 30, 2017  
Traded to Thunder during this reign  
Chris Jericho (second reign) – April 30, 2017 to May 2, 2017  
Kevin Owens (second reign) – May 2, 2017 to July 7, 2017  
Nick Ramos (first reign) – July 7, 2017 to July 23, 2017  
Kevin Owens (third reign) – July 23, 2017 to July 27, 2017  
Nick Ramos (second reign) – July 27, 2017 to October 8, 2017  
Baron Corbin (first reign) – October 8, 2017 to December 17, 2017  
Miles Edgeworth (second reign) – December 17, 2017 to December 28, 2017  
Vacated due to Edgeworth stating he is not worthy to hold the title  
Tommy Oliver (first reign) – January 24, 2018 to March 11, 2018  
Randy Orton (first reign) - March 11, 2018 to April 8, 2018  
Jinder Mahal (first reign) - April 8, 2018 to April 16, 2018  
Title traded to Melee as a result  
Aster Phoenix (first reign) - April 16, 2018 to July 15, 2018  
Title traded back to Thunder  
Bruce Irvin (first reign) - July 15, 2018 to January 1, 2019  
Shadow (first reign) - January 1, 2019 to January 27, 2019  
Bruce Irvin (second reign) - January 27, 2019, to January 29, 2019  
Cat Noir (first reign) - January 29, 2019 to today  
**

 **CWE Intercontinental Championship  
** **Kevin Owens (second reign) – February 15, 2016 to April 3, 2016  
Cat Noir (first reign) – April 3, 2016 to April 4, 2016  
The Miz (fifth reign) – April 4, 2016 to October 9, 2016  
Title drafted to Thunder during this reign  
Leon Kennedy (third reign) – October 9, 2017 to November 17, 2016  
The Miz (sixth reign) – November 17, 2016 to January 5, 2017  
The Rock (second reign) – January 5, 2017 to June 4, 2017  
Title traded to Melee during this reign  
The Miz (seventh reign) – June 4, 2017 to November 20, 2017  
Chris Redfield (first reign) – November 20, 2017 to January 22, 2018  
The Miz (eighth reign) – January 22, 2018 to April 8, 2018  
Jin Kazama (first reign) - April 8, 2018 to June 18, 2018  
Wario (first reign) - June 18, 2018 to August 19, 2018  
Chris Redfield (second reign) - August 19, 2018 to December 16, 2018  
Zane Truesdale (first reign) - December 16, 2018 to January 14, 2019  
Jaden Yuki (first reign) - January 14, 2019 to today  
**

 **CWE Championship  
** **The Rock (ninth reign) – January 25, 2016 to April 3, 2016  
Miles Edgeworth (second reign) – April 3, 2016 to May 26, 2016  
Shadow (first reign) – May 26, 2016 to June 19, 2016 (Money in the Bank Cash-In)  
Title drafted to Thunder  
Miles Edgeworth (third reign) – June 19, 2016 to September 11, 2016  
Triple H (ninth reign) – September 11, 2016 to November 20, 2016  
Undertaker (third reign) - November 20, 2016 to February 12, 2017 (Money in the Bank Cash-In)  
Triple H (tenth reign) – February 12, 2017 to April 2, 2017  
Goldberg (first reign) – April 2, 2017 to May 21, 2017  
Kazuya Mishima (first reign) – May 21, 2017 to August 20, 2017  
CM Punk (third reign) – August 20, 2017 to November 12, 2018 (Money in the Bank Cash-In)  
The Miz (second reign) - November 12, 2018  
Tommy Oliver (first reign) - November 12, 2018 to today (Money in the Bank Cash-In)  
**

 **CWE Ultimatum Championship  
** **Finn Balor (first reign) – August 21, 2016 to August 22, 2016  
Vacated due to shoulder injury  
Heihachi Mishima (first reign) – August 29, 2016 to March 5, 2017  
Daniel Bryan (first reign) – March 5, 2017 to April 2, 2017  
Brock Lesnar (first reign) – April 2, 2017 to August 19, 2018  
Jin Kazama (first reign) - August 19, 2018 to October 29, 2018  
Vacated due to complications with his genetics  
Brock Lesnar (second reign) - November 2, 2018 to today  
**


End file.
